Doctor Fate
The son of Hawkman and Hawkgirl, originally born with the name Aldus Boardman, Aldus spent his life as a professor researching his parents history and alerting the world of the great threat that was Vandal Savage. This life was well spent, as with his contributions, his parents reincarnated counterparts were able to thwart Savage's plot, and bring him to an end. Eventually he was reincarnated as Hector Hall, who would be given the mantle of Doctor Fate. Biography Early Life Aldus Boardman was born in 1915 to unidentified parents, later revealed to be Joe and Edith Boardman, reincarnations of Prince Khufu and Priestess Chay-Ara. After hearing them speak of Vandal Savage at night, they decided to tell him of their eternal cycle of reincarnation and their conflict with Vandal Savage. When Aldus was ten years old, Savage once again found his parents. Aldus survived because his mother hid him in a closet and told him to remain silent. The resulting tragedy motivated Aldus to study everything he could about Savage, leading him to become a professor. On April 8, 1975, Professor recorded himself on a video tape. He displayed knowledge of Hath-Set, Khufu and Chay-Ara's origins. He said that his immortality had come as a result of "unearthly calamity" and that anything related to that calamity would possibly reverse its effects. Professor Boardman also expressed his belief that Vandal Savage was the greatest threat Earth would ever face. First Death According to history, Boardman would later die of unknown causes though possibly at Vandal's hands, which prompted rogue Time Master Rip Hunter to recruit a team and traveled back to October 17, 1975 to acquire information about Savage throughout history from Aldus before his death. At the time they enter his office, Boardman had dozed off and Kendra assumed he had already died. Suddenly, Aldus woke up and was surprised to see the spitting image of his parents, their reincarnations Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall staring right at him, standing in his office. Rip then interrupts him, claiming to be a fellow historian interested in Vandal Savage. Boardman subsequently went on to explain the origins of Savage's immortality, as well as his own personal history with Khufu and Chay-Ara. He then revealed Savage's meddling over the course of history, starting out conflicts for his eventual world takeover while keeping his anonymity. He then gave Rip a journal detailing all he had discovered about Savage in the hopes that they could stop him once and for all. Suddenly, Rip got an alert that his timeship, the Waverider, was under attack. Though he was all for preserving the timeline, Kendra and Carter persuaded Rip to bring along Aldus. When they arrived, the timeship was under attack by Chronos. Boardman took cover as Rip's team engaged the temporal bounty hunter, all the while being amazed by Rip's "laser gun". Unfortunately, Aldus was critically injured during the crossfire and thus was brought onboard for medical treatment. With his dying breath, Aldus bequeathed to Kendra his mother's ring. Aldus's Reincarnation Although his parents did not know it the curse Hath-Set placed on them also affected any child born to either one of them. Because of the curse placed on Joe and Edith Boardman, Aldus was placed in a reincarnation cycle. When he reached a mature age after being reborn to Hank Hall and Dawn Granger as Hector Hall, he was chosen to adopt the vestments of Kent Nelson, a powerful sorcerer who had previously been known as Doctor Fate. As soon as he had adopted the vestments of Fate along with the Helmet of Fate, he was forced to fight Mordru and was able to best him. Many of Hector's first victories were thanks to the advice of Kent Nelson's spirit, who along with his wife Inza reside in a plain between life and death able to communicate with Hector and provide him council. Powers and Abilities Magic: Hector Hall has been granted magical abilities by multiple sources. At first he gained mystical knowledge from his studies, later he was given abilities from the Helmet of Fate. * Flight * Teleportation * Energy Projection * Eldritch Blast * Superhuman Durability * Energy Transference * Enhanced Intellect * Telekinesis * Force Field * Energy Construct Creation Paraphernalia Equipment '''Amulet of Anubis: '''The amulet gives the wearer vast magical abilities. It also houses a magical void that can hold people inside it. During Hector Hall's tenure as Fate, previous incarnations of Doctor Fate resided in the amulet to offer guidance when he needed it. '''Cloak of Destiny: '''The Cloak of Destiny is one of the vestments of Fate, worn by those who assume the role of Doctor Fate. The Cloak of Destiny may endow its wearer with any or all of the powers of Doctor Fate. '''Helmet of Nabu: '''The Helmet of Fate is an ancient, and extremely powerful magical object. It was created by the Lord of Order Nabu along with two other mystical items: the Amulet of Anubis and the Cloak of Destiny. The three items combined would grant the wearer the power of Doctor Fate, the primary agent of the Lords of Order. Category:Heroes Category:Justice Society of America Category:Magic Users Category:Archaeologists Category:Doctors Category:Legends